Where the Road meets the Sun
by Sophie1973
Summary: Chicago, 1925. Caroline Forbes is a wealthy young woman about to get married to a man she despises. When she meets the Salvatore brothers one night, she doesn't imagine that her life is about to change forever. Oneshot. Damon/Caroline/Stefan.


**So, I've been wanting to write a Stefan/Caroline/Damon story for some time now but everything I came up with was crap. Then I remembered an original fiction I wrote a few year back, and used for a Btvs fanfic, and realised it would be the perfect idea. I used the first few paragraph and made up the rest TVD style. Kinf od as this is an AU. (For those Buffy fans out there, the Spuffy version is called 'The Very Thought of You' and is on my page;o)**

**Warning : As mentioned, this is a Stefan/Caroline/Damon story as in _the three of them together. _There's nothing graphic or sexually explicit or, God forbid, incest related, but it is made very clear. If you like the idea, go ahead, read, enjoy and review ;o) If this freaks you out, thanks for stopping by and see you next time ;o)**

**I'm really happy at how this fic turned out, and even more happy to present it to you all as a little Christmas gift. So I wish every one a Joyeux Noël ;o) Reviews will be greatly appreciated !**

* * *

><p>Don't disappear<br>Darlin', I want you  
>Don't leave me here<br>And when the day comes  
>I'll meet you here<br>'Cause I know that wishes come true  
>Finding my way back to you<p>

Chicago, 1925

Caroline Forbes had reached a point where she wanted to scream. Really loudly. Scare all the matrons and gentlemen gathered here tonight in her parent's house to celebrate her upcoming nuptials. She shivered at the thought. And it wasn't a 'happy-bride-to-be-expecting-her-wedding-night' shiver.

Tyler Lockwood was an arrogant selfish prick, and the idea of her having to spend the rest of her life with him just made her want to throw herself in the Chicago River.

But her parents had been very clear on this. Bill Forbes' business wasn't doing so well lately, and an alliance with the wealthy and renowned Lockwood family was an unexpected stroke of luck.

She had considered running away, but the thought of the scandal and shame that would fall on her parents'shoulders always decided her against it. Besides, what would she do? Times were hard and work was difficult to find for men, so for a woman it was practically impossible. She had no particular skills, and she wasn't desperate enough to turn to prostitution.

But tonight, she really couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't leave now, she would do something stupid.

She walked to her mother who was talking with Carol Lockwood and a few other refined ladies. Elizabeth Forbes welcomed her with a smile.

"Honey, you look so pale! Are you alright?"

Until now Caroline had had no idea that her distress was showing on her face, but she used it to her advantage.

"I have a slight headache," she lied. "I'll just go lie down in my room for a while. Could you excuse me with our guests?"

"Of course darling," Liz said with a little tap on her daughter's cheek before returning her attention to her friend.

Caroline didn't bother to go talk to Tyler, as he probably didn't care if she was here or not. As far as loveless marriages went, theirs was really a winner.

She walked to the entrance hall. She could see her reflection in the big mirror that hung there. She was wearing a straight sparkly pink dress. Her blond hair were attached and curled fashionably. But her blue eyes reflected fear, and her face was ghostly white. How come Liz didn't notice the terror and confusion in her daughter's eyes?

On an impulse, Caroline opened the door and went out, letting the cool night swallow her. She climbed down the front steps before stopping, disoriented. Where to go? Left or right? She never went out by herself. If she wanted to, she took her father' Studebaker and the chauffeur just drove her wherever she wanted to go.

But tonight, she didn't know where to go.

She just wanted to get away as far, as soon as possible.

She noticed a taxi parked a little further down the street. She ran to it and get in without a second thought. Her blue eyes met emerald green ones in the rear-view mirror. The driver, a young man in his mid-twenties, smiled at her.

"Evening, miss. Where to?"

Caroline observed him for a second. He was gorgeous, she thought vaguely, before saying, "Any place where I can have a strong drink."

The young man chuckled and turned around. "You're serious?"

She handed him several twenty dollars bills. "Does this look serious enough to you?"

Stefan Salvatore started the car while discreetly watching his passenger. Very pretty, he thought. Very rich. And very miserable. He had had his share of lost and broken people in his cab, but this one seemed to bear the world's misery on her frail shoulders.

He drove for a while before asking, "I'm Stefan, by the way. What's your name?"

"Caroline."

She didn't really seem in a talkative mood. Not that Stefan himself was especially the chatty type, but something about her stirred at his empathy side, so he resumed the conversation.

"The whole town is attending the future wedding party of Miss Whatever-her-name-is tonight. Do you know them?"

She snorted. "You can say that, yes."

"You're part of the family?"

She sighed. "I'm her."

Stefan frowned. "Her who?"

"Miss Whatever-her-name-is. Or to make it short, Caroline Forbes."

"Oops, sorry." But he didn't look sorry at all, and he winked and smiled at her in the mirror. "As the bride to be, aren't you supposed to entertain your guests, then?"

As there was no response coming, he turned around. The girl was crying silently. Damn, he thought, before stopping the car and searching his pocket for his handkerchief. "Hey, miss, I didn't mean to make you cry. What's wrong?" he asked her, handing her the white tissue. "Here, take it, it's clean."

Caroline smiled weakly before wiping her cheek and blowing her nose. The young man – Stefan – had such a gentle expression on his face that she felt like she could trust him.

"It's just...I don't love him, you see."

"What? My handkerchief? But that's the only one I have," he told her teasingly, hoping to see her smile. He was sure she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

She laughed slightly and a wide grin spread his face. He was right.

"No, I'm talking about my fiancé. I don't love him."

"Well, just break up with him then."

She let out a small disenchanted laugh. "That's easier said than done. My mom would probably have a heart attack or something."

She sighed again, contemplating the handkerchief in her hand with a sad look. Stefan hesitated for a second. Maybe he would regret this but hey...what the hell.

"Listen, my brother and I own a club where I play the piano. It's not far from here, actually. I'm going there now. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

Since the smile was back on her face, he estimated it was worth it.

A few minutes later he parked in a dark street, helped her get out of the car and they walked to a door. A tall bouncer let them into a long corridor. He smiled at the newcomers.

"Hey Stefan. They are waiting for you."

"Evening, Jim. This is Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, miss."

She smiled back at him timidly. Stefan dragged her to the end of the corridor, where he opened a second door, leading to the club.

The room was smoky and brightly illuminated. Tables were gathered here and there around a dance floor and a stage where a band was playing. The place was crowded. The customers were drinking, playing cards and other games, flirting, seemingly having a lot of fun. Her eyes wide, Caroline couldn't help but compare this lively atmosphere to the stiffness of her bridal party.

She turned to Stefan. "I think I'm going to like it here."

He smiled at her. "And you haven't seen anything yet." He waved at someone near the bar before adding, "I'll leave you in the hands of my brother Damon. I'll see you later."

She almost protested at him leaving when a voice whispered near her ear, "Good evening miss."

She turned around, suddenly drowning herself in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A lopsided grin rose the corner of his mouth and gave an incredible charm to his handsome face.

"Damon Salvatore," he said, holding his hand to her, and when she put hers in it he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. _Really_ kissed it. And she didn't wear her gloves.

_Holy Jesus._

"Caroline Forbes," she said, making sure her voice was assured.

"Did I see you arrive with my brother?"

"Yes. I sort of...landed in his cab," she answered with slight smile, and he smirked again, the kind that made her legs wobble.

She was sure he was doing it on purpose. Whatever. She hadn't felt so good in months.

"What can I offer you, Miss Caroline? On the house, of course."

She accepted gladly, and soon enough she was letting loose and laughing at his jokes. She also listened to Stefan play, as he was extremely talented. She couldn't believe those two were bothers. While they were both incredibly handsome, Stefan seemed more reserved, his emerald eyes shining with intelligence and curiosity. Damon seemed more the outgoing type, hungry for life, who could probably turn any random stuff into something entertaining and fun.

The hours were passing by without her realizing it, and she suddenly saw that it was almost five in the morning. The band had just stopped playing and the club was almost empty.

Regretfully, she turned to Damon, who had kept her company most of the night.

"I have to go home."

He nodded, smiling. "I figured that. It is way past your bedtime, I guess. Stefan will bring you back."

She felt a hand on her lower back and saw Stefan standing next to her. She should have been shocked at that familiar gesture, but she enjoyed it too much to protest.

Damon leaned into her and put a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Blondie. Until we meet again."

Once in the car, Stefan said, "I hope you didn't mind my brother calling you Blondie. He has a thing for nicknames. But that means he likes you," he added with a smirk very similar to Damon's.

"I didn't mind at all. He was very kind to spend all this time with me."

"He didn't see it as chore, believe me," Stefan chuckled and she could see the admiration in his eyes. She blushed and smiled back.

He stopped the car a few meters from her house, killing the engine to not attract too much attention on this deserted street so early in the morning.

She turned to him.

"Thank you, Stefan," she said softly. "I can safely say that you saved me tonight."

"Glad to be of service," he replied, mimicking a soldier' salute, and she laughed. He was so incredibly gorgeous...what did she have to lose, anyway?

She leaned into him and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

It didn't stay chaste for very long.

All of a sudden she was almost on his lap, and his mouth was devouring her like there was no tomorrow, and she gasped because she had read about kisses like that in books, but had never dreamed it would actually happen to her.

Stefan Salvatore might seemed like the shy type, but Holy Cow did he know how to put his mouth to good use.

_And his tongue too._

Another car drove by and they were both brought back to reality. They stared at each other for a few seconds, breathing heavily, when she murmured, "I have to get inside."

He nodded, stepped out of the car and came to open her door. She took his hand and pressed it.

"Goodbye, Stefan."

"Goodbye, Caroline."

She walked into her house, taking her shoes off and making her way to her bedroom silently.

She should have feel so guilty, about the fact that she was getting married in a few days and she had just cheated on her fiancé and it had been the best night of her entire life. But all she could think about were Stefan's passionate kisses, and how soft his lips were.

And God have mercy on her, but she was really dying to know if Damon Salvatore was as good a kisser as his brother.

* * *

><p>The next evening Caroline went to her room after dinner, wondering what to do. She really wanted to go back to the club. One part of her , her good girl side, knew and accepted that it would be highly irresponsible and pure folly to go back.<p>

But her other part – her adventurous side, and she didn't even know she had one until now – was screaming inside to leave the house and run into the arms of the Salvatore Brothers.

In her mind she pictured Damon in his tuxedo, and Stefan kissing her. Was there even a choice to make ?

If she was going to hand over her life to Tyler Lockwood in one week, she might as well have fun for her last days of freedom.

She put on a nice blue sequins dress and matching shoes. She also put her coat on and made sure she had some money in her purse.

When she slipped outside the house, she realized she had been a bit foolish as she had no idea how to find the club on her own or where to find a taxi to get there.

That's when she saw him waiting as the exact same spot as the night before.

Caroline ran and was a bit out of breath when she climbed into the cab and looked at Stefan with amazement.

"How did you know?" she asked, contemplating his beautiful face and his shiny forest green eyes.

He shrugged, smiling. "I just took my chances."

She laughed and leaned toward him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

She felt incredibly free.

Half an hour later she was back in the club, immediately confronted to one pair or aquamarine eyes.

"Couldn't stay away, huh ?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Stefan went to sit behind the piano, and Caroline settled in one of the booths surrounding the stage to listen to him. Damon joined her shortly afterward, bringing her a glass of champagne and raising his own.

"So I guess toasting to your impending nuptials would be inappropriate?" he asked her with a knowing look.

As an answer she emptied her glass in one shot, making Damon laugh. "That bad? Who are you marrying anyway?"

"Tyler Lockwood," she answered and made it sound like a disgusting disease.

He whistled. "Fancy. Ever thought about running away?"

"About a hundred times a day," was her resigned answer.

He put his arm on the back of the seat behind her and scooted a little bit closer, his body almost facing her. She didn't shy away. He smelled _really_ good.

"If finding a job is the reason you're backing out, I can offer you one. As a waitress, or a singer...your pick."

She shook her head. "It is kind of you to offer, but even then I wouldn't have a place to stay."

"Not a problem. We have empty rooms upstairs. You could stay here with us," he finished with a quick glance at Stefan.

Caroline looked at him, oh so tempted to accept his offer. Could she imagine something more wonderful than spending her days and nights with those two gorgeous men ? But 22 years of an excellent education weren't erased so easily and she sighed.

"It's a nice dream," she answered, feeling crushed at having to decline it.

Damon's hand went suddenly on her cheek, turning her face towards his. "That's too bad. I would love to have you here," he whispered, his mouth only a few inches away from hers. She closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of his lips on hers, then backed away all of a sudden.

"I kissed Stefan last night, "she blurted out, realizing what she was about to do.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really? How was it?"

She was so surprised by the question that she answered without thinking, "Amazing."

He laughed out loud, and she shot a quick glance at Stefan who smiled back, still playing the piano, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that his brother was practically all over the girl he had kissed the night before.

Doubt filled her mind. What was going on with these two ?What was going on with

_her_ ?

"Your face is an open book," Damon told her in a tender tone she didn't expect. And no, my brother and I are usually not the sharing type. But you are different," he added, playing with her hair, watching her as if she was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. His confident smile came back.

"So? Care to find out if that kissing skill runs in the family?"

Since it was exactly what she had wondered the night before, it would be hypocrite of her to deny him. And Caroline Forbes was not a hypocrite.

Damon's lips had barely brushed hers that she knew already it would be as epic as it had been with Stefan.

And yes, it _definitely_ ran in the family.

She let a little moan escape as Damon's fingers traced the outline of her thigh, before remembering that they were in a very public place. She moved back slightly, believing that all eyes were on her, judging her highly improper behavior. But no, nobody was watching, of course. Nobody cared. That kind of conduct was usual in a place like this.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, she fled.

* * *

><p>Of course she was back the next night. She had thought about Stefan and Damon all day. Her mother was talking to her about the wedding, she didn't even listened. How could she think about marrying Tyler when her body was still humming from the Salvatores' kisses and touch?<p>

But she didn't know what to make of them. Was there really no competition whatsoever between them, and was their interest in her genuine ? Or was she just a pawn in some sort of twisted game ? They seemed to have a strong brotherly bond. She wanted to believe that this – whatever _this_ was – had been as unexpected to them as it had been to her.

After the end of this week she would never see them again anyway. She had nothing to lose.

Stefan was waiting for her every night. He would drive to the club, and they would stay in the car a while longer, making out on the backseat. She couldn't get enough of his masculine smell and the feel of his hands on her body.

Then they would get inside, and Damon would take over while Stefan was joining the band. And she enjoyed every stolen kisses, every smoldering looks coming from those azure eyes, promising things she could only imagine. His lips seemed to be always wandering on her face, her neck, her shoulders, bringing her close to a burst of sensations like she had never knew before.

In the span of a few days she had come to positively adore them both. Stefan and his shy demeanor, yet when he started to kiss her she saw stars. He was incredibly passionate under that reserved and caring exterior. And the way Damon looked at her and treated her was making her feel beautiful and precious. This was wrong on so many levels and yet it felt so right. She had never felt so complete and alive in her entire life.

She was behaving like a scandalous slut and she loved every minute of it.

Having to leave them was getting harder and harder every night. And they seemed to be more and more reluctant to let her go. Even Damon, who was not exactly the effusive type, had surprised her with some very tender goodbye kisses. And Stefan always tried to keep her a little longer in the car with him when he was driving her back.

She was living a dream, and she was slowly becoming conscious that the wake up would be excruciatingly painful.

* * *

><p>It was the last night before her wedding. The place was packed, and the atmosphere was lively. Caroline was standing in the middle of it, listening to Stefan play, watching Damon mingle with his customers.<p>

She should have been happy to be with them one last time, but there was a hole in her heart. A hole that she knew would remain empty for the rest of her life. And to make things worse, Damon was really busy tonight. He had been sending her longing looks from across the room – the same looks that Stefan sent her from behind his piano.

It was almost the end of the night, and the club was nearly empty, when Damon was able to come to her.

"Finally," he breathed, his lips meeting hers in a searing kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and took her face in his hands. There was an intense serious look she hadn't yet seen on his face when he asked, "Don't marry him. Leave with us."

A pool of tears gathered in her eyes and she put her hands on his.

"Don't ask me that, Damon. Please."

He closed his eyes and nodded,"Sorry," before pressing another kiss to her mouth.

It tasted a little too desperate.

She felt a hand take hers and saw Stefan standing next to her, with the same pleading look in his eyes. But he didn't ask, and she loved him all the more for it.

She knew it was time. Dawn was approaching. Enclosed in the two brother's embrace, she made a decision.

She couldn't give her virginity to Tyler Lockwood.

She kissed Damon, then Stefan, and took their hand, leading them to the door hiding their private apartment. No words were spoken.

And for a few hours, Caroline Forbes discovered how it felt to be loved and worshiped. She imprinted these precious moments of bliss in her mind, as they would have to last her for a lifetime.

* * *

><p>The club was empty now and Damon was busy counting money and writing down in a ledger. Stefan appeared, his hair still messed up, his eyes sleepy.<p>

"When did she leave?" he asked Damon who shrugged.

"No idea. She sneaked out while we were sleeping. Probably a bit after dawn."

He closed the ledger and put the money in an envelope. He looked around with some regret on his face. "Well, it's been fun. I'll miss this place."

"Is it that time already?" Stefan wondered, a bit surprised.

"It's been 8 years, Stef. People are starting to notice."

His younger brother nodded pensively, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 10 years was generally the maximum they were staying in one place. He was used to moving around like this as Damon and him had been doing it for the past 60 years. They had learned not to get attached to places, and especially to people.

Until now.

"Where to?"

Damon smiled. "What about small town life for a change? Feel like going home?"

"Mystic Falls? Fine by me. It's been some time, though. The house must be really dusty."

"Ah, but it's not like we don't have all the time in the world to clean up. You'll be very cute with a flowery apron," Damon teased his brother.

Watching his brother smiling and relaxed face, Stefan said, "She's coming with us, of course."

"Of course. She just doesn't know it yet. But I think she'll like the idea."

His brother's tone was so confident that Stefan let a happy laugh escape. The future didn't seem so gloomy all of a sudden.

"You know, I really think she's the One."

Damon put his hand on his brother'shoulder, pressing it. "Come on Stefan...You and I both _know_ she is the One."

* * *

><p>Caroline was standing in front of the priest, trying her best to plaster a smile on her face that wouldn't look too fake. Her wedding veil was short and light, but it seemed to weight a ton on her head.<p>

Besides her Tyler was listening to the clergyman, looking at ease and even a bit indifferent, as if this was a common chore he was doing everyday.

She closed her eyes and conjured the memory of last night. A blissful smile crept up her lips.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She opened her eyes. _This was it. This was her last chance. She could do this._

She opened her mouth, but before she could utter one word, a deep voice resonated through the church.

"We do mind."

Everyone turned around to discover two young men standing in the central aisle. The black-haired man had been the one to speak, and the other one added,

"Yes, we do mind a lot, actually."

And they exchanged a satisfied grin.

A low rumble rose among the crowd, as the two men were earning a lot of curious and shocked glares, and some appreciative glances from the female population.

Frozen, Caroline didn't move. Hope swelled in her chest. She couldn't believe they were here. They had come to get her.

"She looks beautiful, " Stefan noticed.

"Of course she does."

The low murmur in the church amplified as people were looking between Caroline and the two strangers, who where looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Tyler demanded with a frown.

She looked at him. She had forgotten he was standing there.

"I..."

Suddenly it became so evident. Why was she sacrificing herself? She deserved better. She deserved to be happy. And the two men standing in that alley were the only ones who had that power.

She smiled. If she walked out with them now, her life as she knew it was over.

She was _so _ready for that.

"I'm sorry," she told her parents, and under the astonished look of the assembly, she joined them, putting her hands in theirs as they led her out of the church and into the bright sun of that Saturday afternoon.

* * *

><p>California – Present day.<p>

Caroline was putting a finishing touch to the breakfast table before walking out on the terrace to call Stefan and Damon. She smiled as she watched the boys playing some ball game on the beach in front of their house.

Her boys.

85 years and she never get tired of saying that.

85 years, and she didn't regret one single minute of it.

Leaving Tyler Lockwood at the altar and walking straight into the Salvatore brother's arms had been the best decision of her life.

Becoming a vampire had been her second best.

When they had clued her in on their little secret, she had freaked out for all of five minutes. They gave her the choice to decide if she wanted to turn or not. The decision was not a hard one to make.

During the following years she had adopted their lifestyle, settling down somewhere, building a life, getting jobs, and after a few years they would leave without a second glance and settled somewhere else.

They didn't really care about it as long as they were together.

The only place that mattered was Mystic Falls, in Virginia where the boys had gown up more than a century ago, and where they owned a house. It had become Caroline's home too.

But right now they were spending some time in California, living in a beach house in Venice. Caroline had wanted to go to a sunny and warm climate, and Damon and Stefan followed her wherever she wanted to go.

It never ceased to amaze her how much they were in love still even after all that time. How Stefan's kisses were still as passionate as that very first night in his cab. How Damon's blue eyes and lopsided smirk were still making her weak in the knees, like that first night in the club.

Stefan noticed her and waved, and they both jogged back while pushing each other playfully and laughing. As soon as they reached her, Damon put an arm around Caroline's waist and claimed her lips. Stefan came to stand behind her and his mouth wandered on her neck.

She let out a small sigh of pleasure before saying, "Go wash your hands before breakfast," and Damon let her go with a teasing, "Yes Ma." They both walked back into the house, but not before Stefan stole her another kiss.

She had thought sometimes that a lifetime with those two wouldn't be enough.

Thankfully, now they had eternity.

Angels wings spread over water worn wishes  
>Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid<br>And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun

Katie Herzig & Matthew Perryman Jones


End file.
